Gone
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Scorpius is kidnapped during a simple game of hide-and-seek. Astoria is sad, Draco is confused and an old friend turns up to change his life
**Draco/Blaise for the affair challenge**

 **For Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **International Missing Children's Month - write about a missing child for the May Events Checklist**

 **The first zodiac sign associated with May is Taurus - Use the following three words in your story: stubborn, headstrong, determined**

 **Tuberose - an elegant flower which has been used as the base note of perfumes for many centuries. Write about someone who holds a group/family together.**

 **For Arithmancy Assignment #10:**

 **Task: For this assignment, I want you to write me a story about someone returning after ten years.**

 **Notes: Like I said, we're focusing on change and the differences between when the person left and when he/she returns. Make this obvious in your stories. And it can be good changes, bad changes or a mixture - that's up to you.**

 **Word Count: min 400 words. max 2,000 words.**

* * *

 **Muggle!Au. Extreme case of the OOC**

* * *

 **Warnings: kinda morbid, language, not so lemony not so smutty smut, character death (and slash if you don't like that)**

* * *

 **Gone**

* * *

Draco picked up his son from the sofa. "Come on, sleepy head," he mumbled into the five-year-old boy's ear, who giggled before stretching.

"Not tired!" He exclaimed.

Draco ignored him, swirling him around before climbing up the stairs. "Goodnight, Scorp," he whispered as he tucked the boy into his bed.

"Night, daddy."

* * *

"Morning, Astoria," Draco greeted his wife, as she sat down at the table.

"Morning, Draco," she replied, rubbing her eyes gently.

"You okay?" he asked gently, taking in her tired appearance.

"Long night at work. I'll be fine."

There was silence. Draco sipped his tea quietly, reading the newspaper. She wouldn't look at him, too fixated on her report.

* * *

Draco came home to find it in a chaotic position. "I can't find him anywhere!" A tear-streaked face popped into his line of sight.

"Astoria, what happened?" Draco asked. "Who can't you find?"

"W-we were playing hide-and-seek. Sc-Scorpius. Dr-Draco, I can't find him anywhere!"

"What do you mean, you can't find him?"

Draco could feel his heart racing. Thump thump. Thump thump. "I've looked all over the house, but he isn't anywhere!"

"Did you call the police?" He questioned, fear shining in his eyes.

"Of course I did!" she spat. "Do you think I am stupid? They told me that I had to wait twenty-four hours before I could contact them again!"

"How can you lose a child? They aren't something you should lose, Astoria!"

Astoria groaned, before storming off. Draco took one last look at her, before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and still no Scorpius. The police had got involved, but also had no luck. Missing child posters were everywhere. It was torture.

Draco aimlessly walked down the shop. He and Astoria hadn't properly talked to each other since she lost their son. How could she lose him? He was a living thing, not a…

His thoughts were stopped by the sight of someone waving a dark hand in front of his face. He looked up to see his old friend from secondary school. "Hey, mate," the man smiled.

Draco looked at him, before leaping onto him, pounding his fists on his chest. "You bastard!" he screamed, and an elderly citizen glanced at him, concerned.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Blaise asked, pained.

"It has been ten fucking years, Blaise. Ten whole years and there was no word, no letter, nothing!" Draco stopped punching his old friend. "I fucking waited for you to reply, or anything. You didn't even acknowledge my existence!"

"Draco, I'm–"

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry! My son has gone missing, and…" Draco sobbed.

Blaise looked at him with a strange expression on his face. "Dinner, tomorrow night?" He asked suddenly.

* * *

"I would like the Gamberi All'Arrabbiata Con Insalata E Crostoni Di Pane."

"I thought you hated prawns?" the Italian asked Draco as the waitress left.

"A lot can change in ten years," he said bitterly.

"So, how's life?" Blaise asked, trying to change the subject.

"Perfect. My son disappeared. I miss him. My stubborn little prince…"

Blaise looked around, awkward. "How is Astoria?"

"The headstrong bitch is still looking for our son. She's determined to find him. She won't succeed…"

"How are you so sure?" Blaise questioned. "Wouldn't you be glad to find your son."

"I have an idea who has him. They won't let him go alive."

* * *

Five days later, they got a finger in the mail. "Oh, no," Astoria sobbed, rushing to the bathroom.

Draco stared at it in horror. It was his son's. His son lost his finger. His son…

He stormed out of the house, grabbing his car keys as he left. He drove to where he knew Blaise lived, and knocked on the door. "Draco," Blaise said as he brushed past him into the house. "What has happened?"

"Scorpius. His finger. I can't do this anymore."

Draco leant against the wall, tears brimming in his eyes. "Where's Astoria?"

"I don't know. Scorp, he was the only one that held us together. Now he's gone…"

A tear fell, slowly. Blaise glanced at him, before wiping it away. Draco closed his eyes, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Two pairs of lips crashed into each other, and Blaise wrapped his hands around Draco's back. He groaned into Blaise's mouth, and the latter swiftly flicked their tongue in and out.

Something hard pressing against his leg brought him back to his senses, and Draco stepped backwards, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry," he said, trying to ignore his own hardness, "I can't do this."

"It's fine," Blaise said, turning around. "Give me a moment."

A few moments later, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment, he was confused, until he realised his friend meant the situation with his son. "I know who has him. A former death-eater."

The death-eater's were an organisation who were against foreigners coming to the country. They were a gang, cruel and brutal, using all means possible to torture anyone that wasn't born in Britain. Draco's father was part of the group, and because of his association Draco was forced into it. He betrayed them, ending up with their leader dying and most of them going to prison. This must be his punishment for that.

Blaise kissed him again, trying to cheer him up. Draco allowed it, thinking of how soft his lips were. This time, he didn't stop.

* * *

The next piece of mail he got was a picture of his son, dressed in bruises and cuts. One eye was swollen, and there was a message on the back saying 'this is what you get for being a traitor to the cause'. Astoria began crying again, before calling the police. Once they came, they took the picture to examine it for evidence. Draco glanced at his wife, who was ignoring him. "Astoria," he began.

"This is all your fault! He would have been fine if it wasn't for you!"

She disappeared. "Oh, Scorp, you were the only thing holding this family together," Draco sighed.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, I'm afraid we have bad news."

Draco gulped, staring at the wall. "We found your son, and his kidnapper. We managed to arrest her, but not before she… Not before she shot your son."

"No!" Astoria cried.

"He died shortly after. I'm sorry."

"Who was it?" Draco's voice cracked.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Draco let out a gasp of air. "She would just kill her own family…" He sobbed.

"I am sorry, Mr Malfoy."

* * *

"I heard about your son. I'm sorry."

"Kiss me."

"Pardon?"

"Just kiss me. Please."

Blaise shrugged, before leaning in and catching Draco on the lips. After a few moments, he stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now fucking kiss me before I find a remote and shove it so far up your ass that every time you cough you will change the channel."

The kiss became heated quickly, before they were mixed in a tangle of arms.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1210**

 **Not sure what this is if I'm honest, but it was sad so I am going to roll with it...**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
